


Necessidades Obscuras

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Series: Você me faz querer [26]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canopy Bed, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, akataka - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Em uma noite solitária, Mihawk recebe uma visita não tão surpresa em seu castelo sombrio e chato...* Fanfic também postada no Nyah! e Spirit *** Fanfic pertencente a Coletânea "Você me faz Querer"***** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal ***
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Dracule Mihawk
Series: Você me faz querer [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556212
Kudos: 6





	Necessidades Obscuras

**Author's Note:**

> [AkaTaka]
> 
> *One Piece não me pertence, porque se fosse meu faria questão de mostrar que esses dois tem um lance oculto!*
> 
> Oieee
> 
> Uma cama com dossel recheada com dois homens lindos e incríveis... o resto vocês podem querer descobrir sozinhos 😈
> 
> Essa one também pertencia a uma coletânea intitulada "Você me faz querer" e corresponde ao cap 26 na postagem original do Nyah! (em 2016), porém ainda não havia sido postada aqui no Spirit!
> 
> A quem se interessar, eu meio que usei "Dark Necessities" do Red Hot Chili Peppers como livre inspiração, link nas Notas Finais!
> 
> Sobre a cronologia, tudo acontece depois da timeskip, antes do encontro dos Mugis em Sabaody!
> 
> Me diverti muito escrevendo este casal, sempre foi um desejo desenvolver algo sobre esses dois!
> 
> Sem mais,  
> BOA LEITURA!!

## Mesmo que eu não peça...

O vento sussurrava rente às janelas do castelo escuro, olhos pregados na janela miravam o mar, brilhando ao refletir a luz parca da sala enquanto Mihawk sentia-se brevemente aliviado por se livrar de seus dois hóspedes de uma só vez, talvez agora ele pudesse ter um pouco de paz para apreciar o chacoalhar do véu negro e desidioso que caía sobre a ilha, instantaneamente tão silenciosa sem a presença indesejada dos dois jovens.

Mihawk soltou a taça que segurava na mesinha lateral e cruzou a sala, se encaminhando aos seus aposentos para aproveitar a merecida solidão, ele jogou a capa preta que vestia em um sofá aos pés da cama de dossel, acomodou a Yoru, sua espada, ao lado da cama e desabotoou a camisa, em seguida atirou-a no chão desleixadamente, a cortina da imensa janela vibrou com a brisa noturna e exausto ele deitou-se de costas para o colchão, satisfeito em poder relaxar pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

Mas então, ainda de olhos fechados ele sentiu uma presença, levemente distante, mas o suficientemente pungente para ser notada, e em uma fração de segundo seus dois braços estavam sendo erguidos sobre a cabeça, um peso considerável se acomodava pressionando sua virilha.

O cheiro de sake e água do mar preencheu suas narinas.

— Maldito seja, Akagami! — Mihawk falou tarde demais. Suas mãos estavam sendo amarradas no poste da cama, de forma urgente.

— Oh, nenhuma surpresa nesses olhos, Taka no Me! — Shanks sorriu antes de esmagar os lábios contra os de Mihawk. — Estava me esperando?

O moreno bufou.

— Não seja imbecil. Acha que consegue se camuflar tão bem assim? — O moreno desdenhou.

— Não tentei camuflar minha chegada, fui apenas... um pouco cauteloso. — Shanks mostrou a língua para o moreno, em seguida desceu os lábios e mordeu o mamilo escuro, Mihawk rangeu os dentes para controlar um gemido.

— O que faz aqui? Não vai... vigiar seu pupilo em Sabaody? — O shichibukai questionou enquanto lutava contra arrepios que percorriam seu corpo, tentando duramente não reagir.

O ruivo deslizou a língua pelo tórax de Mihawk, feliz em ver que o peito do outro subia e descia, a respiração já acelerada.

— Nah... eu meio que tenho algo mais interessante pra fazer esta noite. — Shanks se ergueu da tarefa deliciosa de fazê-lo ofegar. — Devo lhe agradecer...?

Mihawk ergueu a sobrancelha confuso.

— Por treinar o espadachim do seu pupilo? — Ele questionou enquanto Shanks habilmente tirava as calças dele com uma só mão.

Jogando a roupa de Mihawk para o chão, o yonkou lambeu a parte inferior da barriga do moreno depois escorregou a língua por todo o cumprimento do pênis, já em estado crescente de alerta.

— Por já estar sem camisa, não estou em condições de perder tempo com tecidos. — O ruivo esclareceu sorrindo presunçoso.

Mihawk abriu a boca para desferir algo petulante, mas tudo o que saiu (para seu desgosto) foi um alto gemido prazeroso quando Shanks abocanhou o membro totalmente rígido, e começou a rodar a língua sobre a cabeça inchada.

A mão livre do ruivo descia e subia libidinosa no peito de Mihawk, pressionando a pele e manipulando os mamilos, um de cada vez entre os dedos ásperos, ele afastou os lábios do pênis ereto e soprou a ponta rosada apreciando o líquido transparente que surgia ali. O próprio Shanks sentiu sua excitação exigir liberdade da bermuda larga e confortável que ele usava...

Mas _ainda_ não.

Após alguns longos minutos de felação torturante, Shanks afastou o rosto do membro de Mihawk e afundou-o no pescoço do moreno, tocando de leve o pingente em forma de cruz que Shanks sabia ser na verdade um punhal mortal. Por causa da carícia inesperada uma comoção reprimida ocorreu abaixo do ruivo, o corpo nu do shichibukai já estava úmido de suor e estremeceu quando dentes foram cravados em sua pele, da sua boca escapou um grunhido necessitado.

Shanks ficou ainda mais excitado.

— Ah, Hawky-kun... vamos lá, diga que _quer_... prometo ser generoso.

A única resposta que o ruivo recebeu foi um rosnado insolente, e como punição, Shanks mordiscou a mandíbula e raspou os dentes através do abdômen de Mihawk, chupando a pele e lambendo a superfície salgada de suor. Com habilidade de um homem que sabe bem o que está fazendo, ele puxou uma tira estreita do bolso e vendou os olhos faiscantes do moreno.

— Você vai fazer, mesmo que eu não peça. — Mihawk cuspiu as palavras irritado, embora seu corpo todo tenha estremecido.

Shanks desceu da cama e caminhou desenvolto até a mesinha ao fundo do quarto, ali serviu uma taça de vinho, trazendo-a para a cama consigo. Ele observou Mihawk silencioso, mas ainda arrogante. O ruivo derramou lentamente pequenas quantidades do vinho no corpo moreno e lambeu longamente, chupando e mordendo a pele de Mihawk, o último gole da bebida foi depositado direto na boca do shichibukai, Shanks rapidamente deslizou a língua entre os lábios do outro evitando que alguma gota escapasse para a cama. Ele sorriu quando Mihawk prendeu seu lábio inferior entre os dentes, mordendo- como uma breve punição.

— Ora, vamos lá, só quero que você tenha um pouco de diversão. Esse castelo é muito sombrio e muito chato. — Shanks respondeu fazendo um beicinho e descartando a taça ao chão, mesmo sem ver, Mihawk sentiu o riso na voz do ruivo.

Shanks afastou as pernas de Mihawk o suficiente para ajoelhar-se entre elas e observar o corpo nu lindamente ornamentado com um membro ereto e pulsante, os lábios do moreno estavam franzidos, pressionados formando uma linha fina que deveria transparecer desagrado, mas Shanks sabia que nada mais era do que o temperamento orgulhoso de Mihawk, o ruivo desceu da cama com cuidado, apanhou um pequeno vidrinho do bolso da bermuda, e se livrou de toda a roupa que vestia, deixando tudo espalhado pelo quarto escuro.

— Se eu quisesse ser amarrado e largado nu em uma cama, teria simplesmente ordenado a um dos meus hóspedes que o fizesse, e você sabe disso. — Mihawk disparou, apesar da frieza Shanks percebeu uma nota de impaciência na voz rouca.

— É claro. Mas apenas amarrado e nu? Isso não iria satisfazer você, e sabemos bem disso, né? — O ruivo sussurrou no ouvido de Mihawk.

A luxúria pendurada em cada palavra que caía da boca do ruivo fez o moreno se encolher imperceptivelmente, sem demora Shanks se acomodou entre as pernas de Mihawk, plantando os pés na cama e forçando-o a dobrar os joelhos, com os dentes o ruivo abriu a tampa do vidrinho que não era maior que seu dedo indicador, e derrubou o líquido dali, espalhando-o em seus dedos.

Quase como um aviso, Mihawk moveu os quadris erguendo-os um pouco, Shanks sorriu malicioso e pressionou a boca na ereção do moreno, impelindo-o a empurrar-se contra seus lábios, enquanto tocava o ânus empurrando lentamente um único dedo, fazendo o calor irradiar através do corpo debaixo dele.

— Quer pedir _agora_ , Taka no Me? — Shanks murmurou esfregando o queixo áspero na ponta do pênis de Mihawk, enquanto deslizava o segundo dedo dentro dele.

— Você é mesmo muito desleixado, está deixando claro o quanto _você_ quer isso. — Mihawk acusou, e sua voz soava extremamente ofegante, apesar da firmeza das palavras.

— Isso eu não nego. Afinal, faz um bom tempo. — A voz do ruivo saiu profunda e ele deslizou um terceiro dedo ousado dentro do moreno.

Mihawk tentou se acalmar, mas as chamas do prazer teimavam em se erguer dentro dele, a sensação era unicamente despertada pelo maldito ruivo, resultado de muita tensão do passado e rivalidade, lembranças das inúmeras vezes que acabaram na cama um do outro, ou transando a esmo em qualquer lugar, resposta de corpos bem treinados para satisfazerem-se mutuamente, efeito do conhecimento profundo que um tinha do outro. 

— Ahhh... Aka...gami seu... hmm... maldito... — A valentia de Mihawk foi cortada em mil pedaços quando o ruivo encontrou seu ponto sensível, e tocou-o implacavelmente.

— Oh, quer mais rápido, ou suave e lento? — Shanks ofereceu de forma arrojada e divertida, embora seu próprio pênis latejasse exigindo atenção.

Mihawk se esforçou para manter-se silencioso, porém os olhos vendados davam a ele a sensação de liberdade, o corpo agia por conta própria, prazer intensificado pela falta de imagens, um longo gemido grosseiramente suplicante escapou de seus lábios quando Shanks tirou os dedos todos de uma só vez.

Com a mão o ruivo pressionou o quadril de Mihawk no lugar, colocando a ponta do pênis direto em contato com o buraco lubrificado. A penetração foi rápida e lasciva, demorando alguns instantes desconcertantes para vencer todo o caminho.

Os golpes cresceram conforme Shanks ia perdendo toda a capacidade de controle do próprio corpo, Mihawk abaixo dele já abandonara a fachada de resistência e se entregava com gemidos incontidos, não era nem sombra do homem orgulhoso de um minuto atrás.

— Me toque... Ah... kagami... mais ahhhh.... rápido! — Mihawk comandou de repente, a voz instável de quem estava prestes a desfalecer.

— Ora... agora resolveu falar? — Shanks zombou alegre, mas apanhou o pênis do moreno entre os dedos lambuzados e o acariciou de acordo com o ritmo do coito.

Mihawk nada falou, a boca aberta tentando resgatar todo o ar que pudesse, os pulmões queimando e a necessidade de gozar o mais rápido possível. Shanks acelerou as investidas, consciente que também não duraria muito, o ânus apertava seu pênis fazendo escoar toda a obstinação que ele tivera em torturar o moreno.

Assim não demorou muito para Mihawk apertar os lábios e sentir o choque elétrico se espalhar por todo seu corpo, Shanks viu o orgasmo do shichibukai escorrendo entre seus dedos e contrações apertaram seu membro em ondas pulsantes de agonia, ele mergulhou para um beijo intenso enquanto seu corpo trepidava com o gozo derramado dentro de Mihawk.

O beijo foi longo e sem a disputa de antes, o clímax tinha chegado e ido embora e o beijo permanecera, reunindo-os, envolvendo-os.

O frenesi acalmou, então suado e ofegante Shanks se afastou levemente, deitando ao lado de Mihawk, ele puxou primeiro a venda descobrindo olhos sonolentos que o encaravam questionadores, em seguida ele desfez o nó soltando os pulsos de Mihawk do poste da cama.

Nu e incrivelmente belo, Mihawk observou Shanks que sorria como um idiota.

— Supri suas necessidades obscuras? — O ruivo falou sonolento e risonho.

O moreno sorriu perverso, percorrendo o corpo do ruivo com olhos de falcão faminto, ele plantou ambas as mãos no rosto do ruivo.

— Daqui algumas horas talvez eu possa responder.

**Author's Note:**

> Oieeee!!
> 
> Link da música ~> https://youtu.be/Q0oIoR9mLwc
> 
> Mihawk e Shanks foi um casal confortável de escrever, adoro pensar que eles tem um lance antigo, o que gera uma certa sedução desafiadora realçada com muita confiança... hehehe, espero que tenham gostado da fic!!
> 
> Não esqueçam do review, eles me fazem muito feliz! =P
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


End file.
